a love for Dice
by kjobird
Summary: Dice has found the girl of his dreams, will he get the girl or get total heartbreak


After a long day of Babysitting Sam and at decided they wanted to something fun with Dice. They looked up all the fun things together when Cat found this information about a really cool zoo called the see and pet zoo where you can actually get to pet and walk with the animals, well the big cats and wolves were in big cages with there habitat when people were around for safety but they got to come out after the customers left. " What about this place" asked Cat. Sam read the description and said " That's called a petting zoo". " No it's not said Cat" then Cat showed Sam and Dice the webpage and Dice said, Well I guess we can give It a try, I mean it seems safe. After all the big Cats and wolves only come out after the customers leave, and I've always wanted to pet a gorilla. So Sam, Cat, and Dice decided to go to the see and pet zoo.

A love for Dice

It had been 6 hours since Nona dropped them off and it was almost closing time and all the customers were leaving. The only employee left was the security guard. Just as they were leaving the area of the monkeys they heard a loud growl. " Sam" Cat said " I have a feeling there is something bad behind us" Dice, Cat, and Sam turned around and saw a white Bengal tiger 5 feet in front of them. This Bengal tiger was a cub but not a baby one. This one was big enough that it could hurt them if it wanted to." Sam" Cat said. " Yeah Sam answered in a soft voice trying to avoid startling the tiger. " I think we should run" You think," Sam answered" After slowly backing away 10 feet they started running. Unfortunately the tiger was not giving up. It started chasing them around the zoo. Then they came across a tree. " Quick " Sam said to Cat and Dice "Climb this tree, I learned tigers can't climb trees. Once they got in the tree they were sort of safe, but they were trapped. The tiger was not giving up. It was circling the tree for 15 minutes until a girl with a long braid down her back called to the tiger in a stern voice, " Sheera, stop it" when the tiger kept putting her paws on the tree she used the pole with a loop around it to put around the tigers neck and tied the pole to a bench. Even though she had leaves in her hair and fur on her, she was a real beauty to Dice. " Sorry about that" she said "My tiger Sheera must have escaped from her cage". Cat asked, "Why was Sheera trying to attack us". Then the girl came to Sam's pocket and pulled out a chicken wing. "She wasn't chasing you, she was chasing this chicken wing. " sorry we were here after closing time, Cat said" oh it's ok said the girl. " We best be going," said Sam thank you so much. Just as the girl was turning to leave Dice called to her " Wait, what's your name? The girl answered " My name's Becky" Well can we take you out for dinner, after all you saved our lives. "Gee I would love to but I gotta put the animals back in their cages and let the big cats come out. I work here with my father after school. That sentence made Dice like her even more. Becky was not a fashion girl who always worried about her clothes. She was a girl who new how to talk and play with animals. It was almost like she had a special bond with them. Then before they left, Becky tapped Dice on the shoulder and gave him her number with a smile.

Cat, Sam and Dice were watching the hunger games till 9:00 pm. Isn't this movie great, Sam asked Dice, But Dice was deep in a trance staring at Becky's number. Cat clapped her hands in Front of Dice's face to get his attention. " I see what's going on" she said, " Your in love with Becky" Dice said with an embarrassed voice, " yeah I guess I am" Sam asked, Then why don't you set up a date with her for this Saturday. After all according to the schedule Becky is not working that day, Except to feed Sheera and the other animals but according to this website she's does that in the in the morning and late at night. Her dad feeds them in the afternoon. So Dice went to his cellphone and looked up fun places for dinner. He knew it couldn't be somewhere fancy because Becky was not the fancy type. Then after searching he found this restaurant called Aqua-dine, A restaurant where the floors was a fall proof tank with real dolphins in them and it was not too fancy but not like fast food either " This is perfect for Becky, he said. So he called Becky to see if she was in on the date. After 3 minutes on the phone, He shouted with delight, SHE SAID YES! Sam and Cat smiled at Dice. He had found true love.

When Dice and his Dad came to Becky's apartment to pick her up, his palms were sweating a little. This was his first date with a girl and was hoping to have her as a girlfriend. He knew he could not screw this date up. He slowly knocked on the door making sure his hair was neat and his pockets tucked in. When she answered the door she was in a red t-shirt and blue jeans with a few holes in them from playing with animals of course and a few leaves in her braid that she pulled out when she came out. To other boys this may be un-decent for a date but to Dice she looked absolutely gorgeous. After he met her father and they chatted a little bit, Dice took Becky to the Car and they headed off to Aqua-Dine.

When they finally arrived at Aqua-Dine, Dice said to the person at the front " table for 2 please" Then she said in a harsh voice " I'm sorry, did you not read the sign"? " What's the problem?" asked Dice. " Your Date, she's not in proper clothes." Dice looked confused. Then the lady said in an annoyed voice " The sign says " All clothes must be fully together, your Date's pants is full of holes, she's not in the proper dress code" Dice replied " but your review said you were not a fancy restaurant. " I don't care what is said", said the lady. Those are our rules and your clothes are not expectable so get out!

"I'm so sorry" Dice said to Becky, "I had no idea this would happen". Becky replied, " That's ok Dice, I know a place we can go for our date, in fact it may be better". Becky texted her dad in secret where she was going and it wasn't far from the restaurant, "Where are we going" Dice asked, Becky wanted to surprise Dice so she refused to tell him. After walking for 3 minutes from the restaurant she led him to a forest that was filled with birds, deer and rabbits. " This is my favorite spot, don't worry all the animals here are herbivores they won't attack us, I thought we might have a picnic here. Then Dice said " but we don't have any food" Then Becky called to a robin " Lisa could you get us some apples, and some oranges please." The bird flew off then later returned with an apple and an orange by the stem in her beak" Dice told her it was amazing how she seemed to know every animal's name. Then Becky told him " I was born with the ability to talk and understand animals, all of them are my friends. Dice sat and ate his apples and oranges with a smile. Nothing could ruin this night. Or so he thought.

Finally at the end of the picnic before their parents picked them up Dice finally got the Guts to ask her. " So I was hoping that maybe this could be a start for us, you know be boyfriend and girlfriend". Becky said in a sad tone, " I would love to Dice but I'm afraid I can't". She explained to him that after he left the government came and told them that they needed the land they were using for their zoo, to make a new court house and had to be out by Sunday morning. They had no choice they had to give it to them because they signed a contract that said if the government needed the land for anything government related. They had to move off of it. Becky told him that they were gonna have to move the animals to another see and pet zoo in Montana, which meant Becky had to move too. " Oh", Dice said in a disappointed voice. " Well I wish you and the animals best of luck and I'm gonna miss you. " Me to" said Becky. With that there dads picked them up and they were taken home. Never able to see each other again.

All night Dice couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Becky. He wanted to call her so he could hear her voice for one last time, but he knew she was probably starting to move her animal friends, which would just make him even sadder. After school he went to Sam and Cat's apartment to watch Frozen. " Hey" he said trying to sound excited but obviously failed. " Ready to see the movie" Sam asked. " Yeah sure". "How did the date with Becky go?" asked Cat. Dice answered, " I'd rather not talk about it". " Why not " she asked him. Then Dice couldn't hold back his tears anymore and started crying. " What happened?" asked Cat in a tender voice. Dice told them what happened last night and how Becky had to move to Montana. Cat pulled Dice over and hugged the crying boy. " You'll find someone else" Cat said, it's going to be alright. Dice told her and Sam that she was different from other girls he's met. She was a total tomboy. She was the one girl he knew could be his and now she was gone. Dice started tearing up again and Sam and Cat put their arms around him trying to comfort Dice.

Just as Dice wiped his tears he heard a knock on the door. Dice remained in Cat's arms while Sam got the door. To her surprise Becky was at the door. Dice immediately pulled himself together as best he could. " It's good to see you Becky, I'm glad we can say goodbye one last time" " we don't have to" she said. We got our place back. Dice's face lit up with delight. His sad hours were over. Becky was here to stay, and they started off their new relationship right then and there. To Dice and Becky, this was a nice fresh start


End file.
